Must Have Done Something Right
by Anjel of Hell and Earth
Summary: Songfic for Relient K's 'Must Have Done Something Right'. Kinda cheesy but not horrible. Slight cursing.


**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Must Have Done Something Right**

"Casey, Casey, Casey." Derek said and shook his head looking down at the girl lying beneath him. "You know I always get what I want." He leaned down. Inching closer and closer to Casey's face. Suddenly he squished a piece of cake in her face.

**We should get jerseys cause we make a great team  
But yours would look better than mine, cause you're outta my league  
And I know that it's so cliche to tell you that everyday  
I spend with you is the new best day of my life  
Everyone watching us just turns away with disgust  
It's Jealously, they can see that we've got it going on**

"Der-ek!" she screamed and struggled beneath him. "You're such an ass!"

"Yes I know." He laughed as she shoved him off of her and Casey stormed away from the couch. Up the stairs she went with icing in her hair and thorn in her heart.

**And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way  
To let you know your more to me than what I know how to say  
You're OK with the way this is going to be  
This is going to be the best thing we've ever seen**

As soon as she got into the bathroom she took a look in the mirror. Looking back at her was the reflection of her once proud independent self. What ever happened to the Casey that would get revenge on him? What happened to the Casey that didn't need the touch of a guy to keep her getting up every morning? Why did she have to do anything to even get a reaction? She'd start physical fights just so she could feel his body pressed to hers. To feel the sensation of his skin against hers. It would be for the dumbest things too. Like the remote. Or over a CD player.

**If anyone can make me a better person you could  
All I gotta say is I musta done something good  
I came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I musta done something right  
I musta done something right**

Oh god she loved it. Just her and Derek. Just the two of them together. No matter what anyone else thought. Honestly she didn't give a shit if her mother disowned her because of it. As long as she could be held in his arms every night she would be content.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door startling her out of her thoughts. The boy in question came barging into the bathroom.

**Maybe I'm just lucky cause it's hard to believe  
Believe that somebody like you'd end up with someone like me  
And I know that it's so cliche to talk about you this way  
But I'll push all my inhibitions aside  
It's so very obvious to everyone watching us  
That we have got something real good going on**

"Derek? What if I had been changing or something?" she shrieked.

"Well you weren't, so no harm done." He shoved her aside and started looking in the mirror at his reflection checking for any hair out of place.

"Get out I was inhere first." Casey demanded.

"Yeah and I was here second so you get out."

"Ugh!" Casey lost it. She was sick of his my-way-or-the-highway attitude. She hated how he always got what he wanted. Hated how he thought he could get any girl in or out of his league. Hated how he could do the simplest of tasks and send her mind whirling. She hated how he _could_ get any girl he wanted. Even her. But most of all she hated how he would never want her.

**And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way  
To let you know your more to me than what I know how to say  
You're OK with the way this is going to be  
This is going to be the best thing we've ever seen**

Casey shoved him into the bathroom wall. "Derek Venturi I hate you! You make every one else do your work then take all the credit for it! You never take responsibility for your mistakes! If you do something to hurt me you never apologize! You're the most disgusting, pig-faced, arrogant, ignorant, self-centered, egotistical…" she paused and lowered her voice looking deep into his eyes knowing nothing she said would change his opinion about her. "…amazing, wonderful, handsome, sweetest, most caring guy I have ever had the displeasure of being related to." She dropped her hands from his shirt and looked down. "I'm sorry Derek." She turned to leave when he grabbed her arm.

**If anyone can make me a better person you could  
All I gotta say is I musta done something good  
I came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I musta done something right  
I musta done something right**

She gasped in shock before he gently pinned her to the wall she previously had him pressed to. He stepped forward and looked down at her. It was almost as if he was making a decision. Finally he came to a conclusion and leaned down pressing his lips to hers. He pulled back for a moment to say "I'm sorry. But I do get what I want…even the girl I never thought I could." Before she leaned forward to kiss him.

**Wow…that was so clichéd. Oh well, review please. I'm not feeling too confidant about this. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
